


Painful

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Crying During Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Surrealism, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, mentions of masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: But not quite in the way that he once loved.





	Painful

Matsunaga-dono was always gentle and it made Mitsuhide want to scream. He hated this he _hated_ this, it needed to hurt. He didn’t deserve to be treated to gently and yet he didn’t deserve to take pleasure in the pain, because that was what he’d done when Nobunaga was alive and he wasn’t and it was all – 

“Stop it, Mitsuhide.” 

Matsunaga’s hand came up and over his face, fingers digging and pressing into Mitsuhide’s hollow cheeks, pushing over his lips, but never painfully, never harshly. He would not give him a single chance to mistake him for his former master, the one he had loved and subsequently killed.

“It is a waste of time and of energy,” he whispered, bracing his forearms on either side of Mitsuhide’s face, “to pretend that I am him.” He started to languidly move again, and this time, Mitsuhide couldn’t close his eyes, there was no way that he could pretend that it was _him._ “It is useless to convince yourself that he is still here.”

_You killed him_

“This is your punishment, Akechi Mitsuhide.” 

_Oh god –_

_Look at me._

Terrified and scared, unknowing of what he deserved or which embrace was the one he should throw himself into (the arms of punishment or the arms of _punishment_ oh god what was the difference). Which one, which one – would a human chose?

There were lips on his neck, fingers on his face, shushing him, and he tightened his arms around Matsunaga-dono’s shoulders, determined not to be a failure to this master, even if he never would be Nobunaga-kou, even if he never could follow his Lord into whatever lay beyond to prove his devotion. This was his absolution. This was his atonement. It shouldn’t have felt so good. He _shouldn’t_ have wanted it to hurt.

_Hush now_

“So cruel,” Matsunaga-dono whispered, and with a particularly deep thrust Mitsuhide’s back arched right off of the ground, his toes curling. Punishment shouldn’t be this divine. “So tormented.” Give in, give in – he was so tempted, but was he supposed so give in, or was he supposed to fight, oh no, oh, no, Nobunaga-kou – _I’m here and I’m scared._ He had no reason to fight. Matsunaga-dono knew the value of punishment, he would take care of him here. Mitsuhide wouldn’t go so far as to say that he loved him – but it was one of the closest things he’d ever experienced to it. 

“There now.”

“Uuhn-“

“Sssh.”

Mitsuhide tried, but it was so confusing – Matsunaga-dono was shushing him, soothing him, and simultaneously trying to coax more sounds out of him with his gentle hands and the way that he would _fuck_ him inside out until there was nowhere left to hide. Did he give in, did he obey? Was this part of the punishment, or part of his shaping? He just wanted to become human.

“Oh, dear.” Matsunaga-dono was kissing a line down his chest that Mitsuhide did not deserve. He didn’t deserve any of this. He certainly didn’t deserve the way that Matsunaga _stretched_ him and the way that it stung. “You’ve still not learned, Mitsuhide.” 

_Then tell me!_

Of course, Matsunaga-dono never would. Mitsuhide was the student here, he was to study and to learn as his esteemed teacher showed him what it felt like to be loved, as he wiped away the tears that formed without fail, every touch a reminder of the fact that this was not for him. It wasn’t for killers and it wasn’t for monsters.

And he would never, ever be human.


End file.
